comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
J. Jonah Jameson
J. Jonah Jameson is the owner and former editor of the Daily Bugle newspaper. He's strongly opinionated and rather egotistical, but supports a lot of charities and gives both time and support to good causes. He can be seen on channel 63-7 on WJJJ on his show JJJ Chat, and occasionally on radio station 570AM WTDB. Background * John Jonah Jameson is born to Jack Jameson, who was a drinker, and Vietnam war vet as well as the Editor of the Daily Bugle Newspaper. JJJ learns fearlessness from his father but also develops the chip on his shoulder that he will carry into adulthood. * Drops out of college to work for the Daily Bugle as an investigative reporter. He had a number of early successes and uncovered police corruption, went undercover with various gangs and even spent time as a War Correspondent. * With his career as a Journalist secured he marries his high school sweetheart Joan Goodman. Shortly afterwards their son John is born. * When his father retired, JJJ took his place as editor, something he didn't enjoy as much as reporting however something that became permanent when William Goodman, Joan's father and the owner of the Bugle died and JJJ put the money together to buy the paper himself. * Despite the fact he was now in charge of the paper JJJ still dabbled in journalism and was away on a story when someone broke into his house and his wife Joan was murdered in front of their son John. JJJ was devastated, and he vented his pain and anger in the pages of the Bugle, aiming a particular load of hate at masked heroes who he felt were just as a bad as the crooks they fought, after all if they were so good, why didnt they show their faces? * Financial problems begin to plague the paper as readership falls. JJJ starts Jameson Communications and starts buying into other media formats to be able to keep up with the times, even if he feels this internet thing is just a fad. Among his purchases is channel WJJJ, a New York TV station. * With the shift to a wider media focus, JJJ is forced to give up his role as Editor-in-Chief of the Bugle and hands it over to his long time colleague Robbie Robertson, who softens the Bugles tone without JJJ looking over his shoulder. * During the Crisis, JJJ does his best to rally the people of New York as the city is beset by first the super villains and then invaders. After the merging of worlds JJJ helps clean up the mess left by the fighting and through his charitable efforts help people who lost loved ones either in the fighting or the merge. He also takes the time to find out more about the new world and the new masked menaces, ahem, heroes in it. Personality JJJ is more than just the obsessive, hate filled, tightwad that he seems to be. That's just what he shows the public because that's how you get ahead in life. Be strong! Be dominant! Be loud! Nobody got anywhere by being quiet. That's what his father taught him and so that's what he lives by. Privately however JJJ is a much more likable man. He's a loving father who's proud of his son, and a humanitarian who likes to make sure that the little guy gets a chance to succeed (but no handouts, that'd be wrong). His also insecure, worrying that at any moment everything he built will be snatched away, just like Joan was all those years ago. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *(DB: 2011-04-10 - Toxic Teaching?) *(DB: 2012-05-26 - Earth-M161: The storm is going to blow over!) *(DB: 2012-06-03 - Earth-M161: Worse than a Plague of Locusts!) *(TV: 2012-06-04 - Earth-M161: Live on WJJJ-TV) *(DB: 2012-08-27 - Return of an Icon!) NPC'ed Logs *(TV: 2013-08-25 - Mayor Office Take 1) *(TV: 2013-08-25 - Mayor Office Take 2) Second Player's Logs *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) NPC'ed Logs *(2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available